An office, department or other similar facility may have a plurality of resources used by its employees. For example, an office may have multiple printers, scanners, fax machines and/or the like. However, resources are often located at a distance from users who frequently access them. Placing resources or users without planning can lead to inefficiencies and loss of productivity.
Methods of estimating optimal resource placement typically include collecting data regarding the walk patterns of users. For example, a distance between a user and a service may be estimated based on how long it takes the user to pickup a print job. However, this method is often inaccurate because some users may pickup a job in a delayed manner and/or forget to pickup a job. In addition such methods often utilize sensors to help determine user locations, which is costly.